Moment
by qunnyv19
Summary: Shikamaru. Temari. Pohon. Awan. Dan sepotong kisah dibalik ujian yang menyebalkan. /"Tahu tidak? Kau itu bocah paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui." "Kau adalah perempuan paling merepotkan setelah ibuku yang pernah kutemui." "Kau menyebalkan." "Kau merepotkan."/ For: Black and White of Shadowind Event. Mind to RnR? ;)


**MOMENT**

Shikamaru. Temari. Pohon. Awan. Dan sepotong kisah dibalik ujian yang menyebalkan. /"Tahu tidak? Kau itu bocah paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui." "Kau adalah perempuan paling merepotkan setelah ibuku yang pernah kutemui." "Kau menyebalkan." "Kau merepotkan."/

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**aruto by **M**asashi **K**ishimoto  
**M**oment by _qunnyv19_  
_**created: 28.07.2013  
published: 28.07.2013 **_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**S**hikamaru **N**. & **T**emari

**R**ated: **K**+  
**G**enre: **F**riendship

**WARNING: Typo(s), Setting Canon (Missing scene at Chuunin Exam), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

"_I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only. I would like to be that unnoticed and that necessary." – Margaret Atwood._

**.xOx.**

Temari membenci kekalahan. Itu saja.

Hasil telak yang telah membuktikan kalau dia menang dari bocah—ya, menurut Temari anak itu masih bocah—karena bocah itu _mengalah_ padanya, membuat harga diri Temari merasa diinjak-injak. Sungguh, Temari membenci kekalahan. Dan sekarang, dia merasa kalah.

Kalah telak.

Bocah pemalas super jenius itu menyebalkan.

Dia berjalan sendiri—menjauh dari kedua adiknya yang entah ke mana—sembari membawa kipas besar di punggungnya. Oh, kipas itu sepertinya tidak pernah menjauh darinya, ya?

Temari berjalan dan berjalan, terus berjalan—sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah tempat di mana tempat itu dipenuhi pepohonan dan rerumputan. Temari mengangkat bahunya lalu duduk di bawah salah satu pohon.

"Merepotkan."

Izinkan Temari untuk tersedak air ludahnya sendiri sekarang.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?!" seru Temari sambil melirik ke atas pohon—benar saja, bocah berambut mirip nanas itu sedang bertengger dengan malasnya di atas pohon yang di bawahnya terdapat Temari yang sudah berkacak pinggang kepadanya.

"Daritadi."

"Huh?"

Temari mengurungkan niatnya untuk beristirahat di tempat itu dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Dia menepuk-nepuk bagian belakangnya untuk membersihkan bagian yang kotor—lalu dia benar-benar pergi dari situ.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Shikamaru menguap sebentar sebelum dia turun dari pohon dan mengejar perempuan yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. "Tunggu."

Temari mengernyit sebal.

"Apa maumu?"

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan bersiap-siap mau mengambil kipasnya.

"Kau mau bertarung lagi? Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik." Shikamaru menatap Temari malas dan kembali menguap, lalu bersender di salah satu pohon.

"Kenapa kau menahanku?" tanya Temari sebal. "Aku mau pergi dari sini. Ada kau, soalnya."

"Memangnya kalau ada aku kenapa?"

Bibir Temari mengerucut.

"Sopan sedikit bisa tidak sih? Aku itu lebih tua darimu, tahu! Kau itu, sok-sokan mengalah—membuatku tambah sebal."

Shikamaru bungkam. Dia menatap Temari dengan tatapan khasnya—tatapan malas dan mengantuk seperti orang mau tidur. "Merepotkan."

"Kukipas kau."

"Kipas saja."

Temari tambah sebal dengan bocah ini. Dia menatap Shikamaru dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan sinis ditambah bibirnya yang mengoceh tidak jelas—lalu dia menatap ke arah lain. Tiba-tiba saja pipinya memanas dan dia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Tubuhnya berdiri dengan tegak dan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Temari cepat. Dia pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat keadaan sekitar. "Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanya Temari.

"Ingin tidur. Tapi karena ada kau, aku jadi malas tidur."

"Aku baru tahu ada istilah malas tidur."

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Dia kembali bersender pada salah satu batang pohon yang kokoh dan memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang kepala.

"Hei, kau benar-benar ingin tidur di sini?"

Temari menghampiri Shikamaru perlahan-lahan dan berdiri sekitar lima langkah di depan Shikamaru. "Hei?"

Temari semakin mendekati Shikamaru karena Temari berpikir bahwa Shikamaru sudah tidur. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan—takut Shikamaru terbangun karena dedaunan yang diinjak akan menjadi sangat berisik jika hanya berdua di tempat sepi seperti ini.

"Shika—"

Temari tepat berada di depan Shikamaru sekarang. Tinggi mereka hampir sama—Temari lebih tinggi sedikit—mungkin karena terpaut usia mereka.

"—maru."

Temari bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Shikamaru dengan sepasang mata yang tertutup, hidungnya, serta bibirnya.

Temari membelalakkan matanya sendiri. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Temari ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ tetapi tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Temari mengelak—ingin melepaskannya, tetapi tangan itu jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Temani aku dulu."

"Hah?"

Temari kaget karena Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuka matanya tepat di hadapan perempuan berambut pirang diikat empat itu—dan Temari diseret agar berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Hei—"

"Diam."

"Hah?"

Temari benar-benar bingung. Dia kembali mengoceh tak jelas sambil melirik Shikamaru berkali-kali, tapi Shikamaru tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Shikamaru masih sama seperti tadi—hanya saja sekarang sepasang matanya menatap awan.

"Hei, Temari."

"Apa?"

_Tadi katanya disuruh diam_, gerutu Temari sebal.

"Tidak jadi," sahut Shikamaru santai.

Temari ingin menendang bocah ini jauh-jauh sekarang juga. Tapi akhirnya dia penasaran—Temari melirik Shikamaru yang berada di samping kanannya yang sedang menatap jauh ke awan sana.

"Ada apa?"

"Diam."

Temari merasakan kepalanya mendidih dan berasap sekarang. "Tahu tidak? Kau itu bocah paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui."

"Kau adalah perempuan paling merepotkan setelah ibuku yang pernah kutemui."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau merepotkan."

"Grr—"

Temari mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri dan ikut-ikutan memerhatikan awan. Entah apa yang diperhatikannya—pikirannya melayang-layang entah ke mana. Bukan kepada satu titik awan di atas sana. Bukan kepada gumpalan putih yang diperhatikan Shikamaru. Dia sedang memikirkan hal lain—dia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

"Hei—"

Mereka berdua berbicara dengan bersamaan. Kepala mereka juga menoleh ke satu sama lain. Kedua pipi Temari memanas lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau tidak bersama adik-adikmu?"

Temari ingin menjawab _bukan urusanmu_ tetapi diurungkan niatnya karena itu—menurutnya—terlalu ketus untuk bocah yang bersamanya selama beberapa menit ini.

"Mereka entah ke mana."

"Kenapa tidak kau susul?"

Temari baru menyadari satu hal.

"Kau mengusirku, ya?" tanya Temari dengan nada tinggi. Dia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak. Tadi kan sudah kuminta kau temani aku."

"Dan kau? Kenapa kau sendiri di sini? Tidak bersama kedua teman satu tim mu itu—siapa namanya, aku lupa—yang bertubuh gempal dan perempuan berambut pirang—"

"Chouji dan Ino."

"Ah, ya."

"Aku sedang ingin sendirian."

"Aku bersama kau, jadi kau tidak sendirian."

Shikamaru memalingkan pandangan dari Temari dan kembali menatap awan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh si jenius itu. "Kau bisa aku anggap tidak ada."

"APA?"

Shikamaru membiarkan Temari mengoceh. Dia sendiri kembali menatap awan yang berarak perlahan. Terkadang, angin menghembus pelan ke arah mereka berdua—Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"Tidak jadi," sahut Temari dengan nada yang ketus. Dia benar-benar sebal sekarang—dianggap tidak ada. Hei, memangnya dia apa?

"Temari, kenapa kau tinggal di Suna?"

"Eh?"

Temari bingung. Pertanyaan aneh macam apa itu?

"Karena aku tinggal di Suna …?" jawab Temari tidak yakin. Uhm, sebenarnya nada Temari saat mengatakan itu lebih kepada pertanyaan daripada jawaban.

"Jawab macam apa itu?"

Temari mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kau lebih parah—pertanyaan macam apa yang kaulontarkan padaku itu? Itu kan hak setiap orang—"

Temari tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena dia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang menuju ke sini.

"Temari?"

Itu suara Kankurou.

Temari menatap Shikamaru sebentar, tetapi Shikamaru masih menatap awan di atasnya, tidak memerdulikan Temari sama sekali.

"Pergilah."

"Hah?"

—dan Shikamaru pergi dari sana, memanjat pohon-pohon di sekitarnya dan menghilang dari hadapan Temari.

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Endingnya greget ya-w- ini kok dari kemarin nggak bisa bikin Romance kenapa W(AOAW) terus kok itu quotes ga nyambung sama isi ficnya -_- tapi akhirnya yang canon jadi juga buat Shadowind Event. Utangnya lunaaass ~**

**Review? :D**


End file.
